


Most of all.

by inflowers



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflowers/pseuds/inflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it's Mike, just like this, the way he is right now, that Harvey loves most of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most of all.

Mike is impressive.   
  
There's no doubt about it. Everyone can see that his skills in court, in negotiations, in the way he can find a loophole or solution to anything are second to none. He's terribly impressive and no one is more acutely aware of that than Harvey. 

Harvey knows, as does everyone, that there are a million reasons to like Mike Ross. He's funny, he's charming, he's smarter than anyone Harvey has ever met (including himself, though he'll deny it until the day he dies) and he's nothing short of beautiful. He's the entire package and when Mike has it all turned on, Harvey can't keep his eyes off him. 

But it's Mike, just like this, the way he is right now, that Harvey loves most of all. It's sometime after ten. The lights are turned down low like they are most evenings, and the TV is playing softly. Shadows are dancing across the room and Mike's face contorts into a chuckle as he laughs at whatever he's watching. Harvey hasn't been paying attention for awhile, instead working silently on the file in front of him at the end of the couch. He couldn't tell you what Mike is laughing about, but as he looks up and takes in the sight before him, he doesn't much care.

Mike's got his old jeans on, hems fraying against the coffee table where his feet are resting and Harvey can't even bring himself to berate him for it. He's wearing an old hoodie and his hands are pulled inside the sleeves as his arms cross his chest. His hair is still soft from his shower and it's floppy and, Harvey admits, hilarious, but it takes everything in him not to crawl across the couch and run his fingers through it. For now though, Harvey is content to watch as Mike's body gently shakes with laughter. The light from the TV hits his teeth as his smile widens and he brings a hand to his face and scratches gently at the start of a beard Harvey knows Mike won't actually grow.

In this moment, Harvey thinks he could stare at Mike forever. The thought of the old Harvey, the Harvey who would never admit to being this happy is banished to the back of his mind. So often he has pause to stop and think now that if he hadn't let go of everything he had been carrying back then, he would never have what he does now. And he's grateful, mostly for Mike but also grateful for everything that brought him to this moment. Every struggle he's been through and every sacrifice that he's made that have enabled him to move so fearlessly towards his future. Mike is that future, and maybe he's known it from the beginning but it seems to Harvey that every time he looks at Mike, it affirms over and over again that this is exactly where he wants to be. 

"Shit." Harvey whispers, and he doesn't even realise he's said anything until Mike turns to look at him curiously. 

"What's up?" He queries, pulling a leg up underneath him and turning slightly on the couch. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Harvey quickly asserts, and they both realise he hasn't taken his eyes of Mike yet. "I just - fuck."

"Harvey…" Mike's voice turns quickly to worry, and it's the last thing Harvey wants, so he rushes forward and captures Mike's lips in a heated kiss. He pins him back down on the couch and runs his fingers through his as-soft-as-it-looks-hair and kisses the life out of Mike because in this moment, he just _has_ to let him know how he feels. 

"Hey." Mike says, when they finally break apart. "What's going on?" 

"I just - I fucking love you." Harvey whispers, kissing Mike again before pulling away. "I love the shit out of you. You make me so fucking happy." 

Mike huffs a laugh against Harvey's skin, and Harvey can almost feel the relief flooding through his body. 

"I fucking love you too." Mike replies, flipping them over so he can curl up against Harvey's strong chest. 

It catches Harvey off guard sometimes, the way he feels about Mike. It's never when people would expect it. That's not to say he doesn't love Mike when he watches him win in court or when he's pouring over books in the library or when he's negotiating a ten million dollar deal. Harvey loves Mike when he's doing all of those things.

But Harvey loves Mike most of all when he's unguarded, soft and vulnerable.

Harvey loves Mike most of all when he's putting his feet on their expensive coffee table and giggling away at terrible television shows, while Harvey does nothing but sit and think of how lucky he is to have someone so incredible sitting on the other end of his couch.


End file.
